The present invention relates to a semi-automatic firing and disconnecting device for a non-hammer fired machine gun. More particularly, the invention relates to converting the same to semi-automatic, rapid fire use.
There is a strong interest among gun collectors to own and use fully automatic weapons, particularly vintage weapons such as those employed during the second world war. The desirability of these weapons can go beyond filling a need for fully automatic operation. Unfortunately, some criminal misuse of automatic weapons has induced the federal government to severely restrict their ownership and use. While there are an increasing number of government regulations concerning the possession of semi-automatic weapons, these requirements so far have been much more easily and inexpensively met.
Accordingly, there is a need for a semi-automatic firing and disconnecting device for a non-hammer fired machine gun that provides for converting the same to semi-automatic, rapid fire use, avoiding the registration and certification required for fully automatic weapons while retaining much of the enjoyment thereof.
The semi-automatic firing and disconnecting device for a non-hammer fired machine gun of the present invention solves the aforementioned problem and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a first trigger member and a second trigger member that may be provided originally in the weapon, or that may represent modifications of similar components existing in the weapon. In the existing, automatic weapon, the second trigger member is adapted to receive a force applied by a user for firing the weapon, and to transmit the force to the first trigger member which releases the weapon""s firing pin. The first trigger member and the second trigger member are further adapted for cyclic movement relative to one another from a first position, in which the trigger members are operably connected to one another, to a second position, in which the trigger members are not operably connected to one another, and back to the first position as a result of firing the weapon. During a cycle of movement between the first and second positions, the first and second trigger members operate to fire the weapon and to reset the weapon for firing again, the trigger members upon returning to the first position from the second position being automatically enabled to repeat fire so long as the user continues to apply force to the second trigger member.
According to the present invention, however, the configuration of the second trigger member, upon the trigger members"" returning to the first position from the second position, is automatically altered so that the trigger members are not enabled to fire unless and until the user releases and reengages the second trigger member.
Also according to the invention, the first and second trigger members, as well as other parts of the weapon, may be keyed to mating, keying parts so that parts that have been modified or employed for semi-automatic operation cannot be replaced with original or other parts permitting fully automatic operation.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved semi-automatic firing and disconnecting device for a non-hammer fired machine gun.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a firing and disconnecting device that provides for converting the non-hammer fired machine gun to semi-automatic, rapid fire use.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the following drawings.